The MustangxHawkeye Affair
by forsaken weaver
Summary: Rumors spread regarding a certain colonel and his lieutenant. Maes and Co. investigates if there's any truth in it. Rated T for some language. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mustang-Hawkeye Affair**

_Finally, a mustangXhawkeye fic! I've been wanting to write this in ages, but, well… I was troubled for quite sometime (again). My spirit was badly damaged, huhuhuhu… so please forgive me for making this piece excessively mushy. I'll make this a short one, though… enjoy! And, uh, read and review please… it seems readers have recently grown tired of posting reviews. Your feedback means a lot to writers like me, you know, so please, please, please… post reviews. _

_x0x0x_

The walls of Central Office virtually shook when the Colonel shut his wooden door close. Saying he was angry is actually an understatement, for Colonel Roy Mustang could actually kill anyone at this moment. Fucking morons. Fucking politics. Fucking bureaucracy. His service in the military had been nothing short of exceptional, he got this far out of pure hard work. No magic tricks, just plain fucking dedication. He could not believe that the only reprieve the Colonel Roy Mustang would ever hear in his entire military career was based on gossips. Fucking gossip. At this moment he could actually kill anyone caught engaging in the said act.

Someone turned the knob. Mustang covered his flushed face. "I'm not in the mood for work right now. Get the hell away!"

But the intruder remained undaunted by Mustang's word of caution and entered the office. "I told you so…"

"Lt. Col. Hughes I really am not in the best mood for this." He rubbed two fingers across his temples in an attempt to soothe his nerves. Lt. Col. Maes Hughes, caught up between laughter and concern, watched the Colonel in silence. He may not be in the best of moods to discuss the subject, but he should be informed anyway… for his own good. "This is politics, Col. Mustang, those bastards are afraid of you, your record, your name, and your potential. This is an attempt to ruin you, I've warned you about this a hundred times before."

"Hughes…"

"They're really frantic about any possible promotion you might get now or in the near future… which means there could possibly be one waiting anytime soon."

"I know." Mustang raked a gloved hand through his jet black hair. "They couldn't even afford to be a little discreet, creating such a ruckus in such a short period. Everything is so obvious, Hughes, any soldier in his right mind could predict what they're up to."

Hughes exhaled. "What of Lt. Hawkeye?"

"I don't know…"

"She did agree to take a leave for a while, didn't she?"

"I asked her to. It's for her benefit, really. This circus of propaganda will stop at nothing, and surely they will keep on dragging her along."

"She did sign the necessary papers, right?"

Mustang gave him an innocent look.

"So you're not certain?"

The Colonel shook his head. "I thought so." Hughes sighed. If Lt. Hawkeye really did as she was told, a paper – any paper – related to the said vacation would be sitting on top of the Colonel's desk right this very moment. After all, she is a part of his crew. And now that they are talking about it, where the hell is that damn paper?

Besides, Lt. Hawkeye was not the sort of person to take a vacation in the middle of a good fight. She would never crumble beneath any form of pressure.

The blonde Lt. Riza Hawkeye was on her way to the Colonel's office and caught a group of uniformed men crouching near the wooden door, their ears pressed against wood. Frowning, she was about to give her subordinates a reprieve but was stopped short by a firm hand that covered her mouth. Hawkeye wiggled free from her captor, sending poor old Havoc to the floor with a loud thud.

The rest of the group bit back their curses.

"What are you doing?"

Before any of the eavesdroppers could answer, the door to Colonel Mustang's office swung open and everyone was caught by the big boss himself.

"Yes, I'd like to ask the same question." Mustang's gaze slid from the poor lieutenant sprawled on the floor and the three other soldiers hunched before the doorway.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!!" It was Lt. Col. Hughes' cheery voice coming from inside the Colonel's office. He suddenly emerged through the crowded doorway and came face to face with the apathetic lieutenant. "I suppose you're here to make your vacation official."

The rest of the boys were surprised. Even Lt. Hawkeye seemed surprised. Colonel Mustang cleared his throat, "We shall celebrate the departure of our beloved Lieutenant."

Havoc was up to his feet in a matter of seconds, dancing with the rest of the guys as Hawkeye and Hughes exchanged looks.

"I did not say anything about vacations."

Her cold statement killed the present merry-making. The crowd fell silent. Hawkeye now stared at the culprit standing near the open door.

Hughes turned to look at the culprit as well. "But Colonel Mustang said…"

Hawkeye's frown deepened. "I don't care about what he said."

Everyone froze, including the dark-haired Colonel who seemed to have shrunk in defeat.

"I am not leaving." Hawkeye said, her eyes pointed at Mustang, "That is my decision."

"I thought so…"

"Waaaaaahhhh!!" Col. Mustang closed his eyes and slammed both fists against his desk. "Will you please stop that, Lt. Col. Hughes. That is an order!"

"I seriously thought Lt. Hawkeye is going to leave us for good…" Havoc said. "I don't think she should, though…"

"I agree…" Fuery responded with a curt nod. "They should fight for their love…"

"WHAT?!"

The colonel rose from his seat and was about to burn poor Fuery into ashes if not for Hughes intervention. Holding Mustang's right hand in a vise-like grip, he desperately struggled to put him back into his seat. Sgt. Maj. Fuery, on the other hand, hid behind Lt. Jean Havoc.

"You're still lucky. If Lt. Hawkeye was here, you're definitely dead by now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission Briefing**

The next day, Colonel Roy Mustang, who incredibly possessed a nose for trouble within proximity, noticed that the office was 'quite grim' when he came in. Everyone was _hush-hush_ about it, though, which irritated him more because he couldn't confirm if his instincts were warning him of true danger.

He would never know of it, unfortunately, for his subordinates have collectively agreed to keep the problem under wraps.

Lieutenant Breda looked at Havoc as if he were looking at a dead man, with pitiful gazes and all. It went on for a while until Havoc finally got enough of it. "Will you cut the silent treatment already and just be normal. You're going to give me away with those look on your faces."

Apparently it was not just Breda who empathized with the poor 2nd lieutenant's situation.

Even Lt. Col. Hughes, who is usually the life of the crowd, maintained his silence with eyes closed as if in deep prayer.

"I know both the Colonel and the Lieutenant will send me to my grave once they find out… and that's why they should not! And that's why we all agreed to keep it a secret and just be cool about it. But look at you!" He swept his gaze from Hughes to Falman. "You all look like Halloween for crying out loud."

"It will definitely be Halloween if they find out that the higher-ups have ordered you to spy over them." Breda informed him… as if he didn't know that already.

"Wait, Breda, are they really…?" Hughes asked, suddenly ending his prayer campaign for Lt. Jean Havoc's soul.

The stubby officer simply shrugged. "You should know, you talk to them most of the time."

"But I'm not _with them_ most of the time. So what do you guys think?"

"Off the record?" Breda asked. He was the only one brave enough to solicit information willingly.

Hughes nodded. "Yeah."

Breda raised an eyebrow. "Just among the five of us?" He was answered by a reassuring nod.

"Well… they are always together…" he said, looking up the ceiling as if trying to recall something really important. "And they're always in that room. God knows what they do when it gets, you know, _boring_."

"None of you guys did happen to, well, _catch them red-handed_, so to speak?"

All four men shook their head. No.

"Well, Roy does have a problem with women… and although I often hear rumors about those two, I confess that I would've been a bit elated if they were true."

"Problem with women?" Havoc mused, "I'd rather say it the other way around. _Women_ have a _problem_ with _him_."

"I think I understand you, Lt. Col. Hughes-sir. Lt. Hawkeye is indeed a good pair for the colonel…" Sgr. Major Fuery said. This resulted to a sudden – and very unnecessary – expression of jubilance on the part of the Lt. Col. Before he could react some more, virtually all four pairs of hands were covering his mouth.

"Sorry…" he blurted out after the last hand has been peeled off from his face. "Anyway, where was I? Ah! Anyway, I would've tolerated the relationship, if I were here, I would've kept it a secret instead."

"If they were truly in a relationship…" Warrant Officer Falman corrected. "I think we would've tolerated it too, sir. Every single one of us would."

"Yeah. It'll save us from being snatched off of our girlfriends." Havoc added. All four agreed.

"What I don't get is why I'm the one chosen to do such task. I mean, investigating over the Colonel's affairs was creepy enough. Add Lt. Hawkeye and it'll be a sure ticket to hell." Havoc complained. "I still want to live, Lt. Colonel-sir."

"Well, you can just not investigate and write in your report everything you know about the two… You know their routines, you've spied Mustang before." He scratched the back of his head in thought, "While Lt. Hawkeye… well I think she's quite a predictable sort. I wouldn't be surprised to see her cleaning her gun-powdered babies every morning."

Everyone was silent. Gazes were exchanged.

"Ah. So maybe the problem here is that nobody actually believes that there is nothing going on between the colonel and his lieutenant."

He was answered by a unanimous nod.

"The solution is quite simple, really…"

Havoc's expression rose to life. "What is it?"

"We investigate for ourselves! That way, we can all be certain if the contents of the report that you will soon be submitting is actually true. You need not worry, because this will be our mission from now on, and not just yours, Lt. Havoc…" Hughes said this with an _Armstrong-y-ish_ gleam in his eyes.

"It is?!" Breda, Falman and Feury said in unison. Havoc, on the other hand, was more than just thankful to his Lt. Colonel. At least if he goes down in this mission, he would have the rest of the guys to go with him.

"B-but…" Breda tried to protest but the Lt. Colonel was already resolved. He had even chosen a name for _their_ exciting mission.

* * *

fW: _I'd like to thank **winglessfairy25** for pointing out my mistakes regarding their military ranks. I've updated **CHAPTER ONE** so as to make the necessary changes. I'm really ashamed.. I mixed up their ranks.. well anyway, I am really, really, REALLY grateful for the reviews I've recieved so far.. thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Operation Red Champagne**

**Day One**

"Sir… I think champagnes come only in one color. And they're supposed to be white, not red…"

"Shut up Havoc. You owe me big for getting my hands dirty with your work."

"But this entire thing was your idea…" Havoc said in a small voice that was completely inaudible to the Lt. Colonel's preoccupied sense of hearing.

"Sir, I think eavesdropping like this is not a very brilliant plan..." Fuery objected.

"Why not?"

"Well… if somebody opens the door…"

"Yes sir, I agree. _We_ should formulate a better, _safer_ plan." Breda said.

"And I suppose you have any suggestions?" Hughes diverted his attention to the stubby lieutenant.

"You can stay inside the office, sir. It won't look suspicious… compared to eavesdropping like this outside the Colonel's door."

Hughes sighed. "You're right. What was I thinking?! Well then, since you're very bright and promising I'm assigning you to spy on Hawkeye. I think you can handle it."

His eyes grew like huge saucers. "B-but sir…"

"Oh, I should get in there now. We all look suspicious lying around like this outside the Colonel's office…"

"But sir…"

Hughes winked. "I have a plan… the rest of you can just help Breda."

All color vanished from the officer's faces.

"Now get out of here… that's an order."

"Ah, Hughes! I didn't know you were here…" it was the Colonel and his unusual smile plastered on his face. Hughes knew what the man was up to. The poor guy hated paperwork, and right now there are about two piles of paper on top of his desk. His arrival would serve as a good excuse to skip the damn desk job.

"I can see you're a little busy I'll just come back later so…"

He couldn't understand how but for some superhuman ability the colonel managed to travel from his desk to the door within half of a second. "Why did you stop by Central Office, Lt. Col.?"

"Col. Mustang-sir, these papers should be signed before noon tomorrow." Hawkeye reminded him with an apparent sense of urgency in her tone.

"But Hughes and I have something very important to discuss…"

The lieutenant was looking at Hughes, waiting for his – possibly favorable – answer… but no, he's unfortunately not on her side his time. "Yes, we do have something important to… discuss…"

Mustang candidly puffed out in relief, earning another cold stare from his lady lieutenant. "Oh, look at the time!" he began shoving Hughes toward the door. "We should get going now…"

"But I'm supposed to say this to Hawkeye as well…"

"Say what?" Hawkeye asked.

The colonel froze.

"About the gossip that you and the colonel are romantically involved..." Hughes grinned before saying, "I think I have a solution."

"Sit down, sir." Hawkeye said, pointing her gaze toward the other end of the room where a wooden table with four empty chairs quietly sat. It was a silent order coming from a sharp-shooting lieutenant. Although both males were superior in rank, they meekly obeyed the subordinate's order like two frail puppies.

"I want the rumors to stop." Hawkeye said. "It will do damage on the colonel's reputation. It has to stop. Have you identified the source of all these lies?"

"Unfortunately, no." Hughes answered. "But we – I mean, you – should prove them wrong. That's the only thing you can do about it… well, short of killing the malicious source, that is."

"Prove them wrong?" Mustang asked. "How?"

"Our relationship remained strictly professional, Hughes, and yet people still believe in those rumors."

Mustang nodded in agreement.

Hawkeye eyed her superior officers and continued, "I will not resign or leave the service just because of this, and if you're still thinking about that '_vacation_', I'm sorry but I don't think leaving would really solve anything. It will make me…" she diverted her gaze toward Mustang, "_Us_… look guilty. And that will definitely not look good on you, sir. Your reputation will be stained for life."

Hughes nearly laughed. The colonel's reputation had long been stained, his personal life is far from impressive and the number of women he had left behind is quite record-breaking. However, none of those flings ever involved someone from inside the corps… which made it acceptable. A relationship within the military is and will always be taboo.

"How about transferring to my office, lieutenant Hawkeye? The rumors might stop when you're separated from the colonel."

Mustang objected. "Doesn't that look like I punished the lieutenant or something? It would mean something to them, Hughes."

"It's okay with me, sir, if it's the only way to end this."

"No it's not okay. They've been dragging you into this controversy and I don't like it. It's not only my reputation being damaged, they're ruining yours too."

"But I'm not the one who needed the good reputation. I'm not in need of a promotion. They can say anything they want to say about me. I really don't care, and it won't affect me. But to you, sir, a promotion means everything!"

Silence.

"Perhaps you can assign a new right-hand man instead. Can you think of anyone, like Havoc perhaps?"

He frowned. "Havoc?"

"Yeah. He's a straight guy. No one will believe that you _and _Havoc are having an affair even if it's true."

Silence filled the office one again. It took a while for Hughes to realize how disgusting his previous statement was.

"I think that's a good idea." Hawkeye agreed. "There will be no need to transfer me to another office or to forcibly take a vacation."

The sudden gloom brought about by his disgusting idea vanished into thin air. Hughes was delighted that Hawkeye approved of his suggestion. With her on his side, convincing the colonel -- who obviously didn't like the idea -- would be a piece-of-cake.


	4. Chapter 4

Operation Red Champagne

**Operation Red Champagne**

**Day Two**

Lt. Jean Havoc preferred peaceful times because soldiers like him have nothing to do. Plus, being assigned in place of Hawkeye does feel like a slight promotion. A promotion and less work, what more can a soldier ask for?

In contrary to Havoc, though, Breda, Fuery and Falman did not like the sudden arrangements. "It'll only be temporary," Mustang assured them earlier today, but a single day with Riza '_Lieutenant-Frigid_' Hawkeye is extremely unbearable. Even the jolly ole Hughes was in high spirits while saying: "You can easily keep an eye on her this way". Everyone is so happy about the turn of events, no one seemed to care about the three officers who would suffer under Hawkeye's stern policies.

"Since I will be sharing this office with everyone for the meantime, I want to make sure that we will be efficient and systematic." Hawkeye had said the very minute she moved into their room. "We will be the cleanest, most organized office in this side of town." After delivering her brief speech, she posted a list of her policies at the back of the door and enumerated them all without reading (the words in all caps pronounced with stress for emphasis).

1. No cigarettes inside the office, they're bad for the lungs.

2. No loitering during office hours.

3. No eating or drinking inside the office DURING office hours.

4. The telephone should only be used for important purposes (no senseless chatting with girlfriends, relatives, etc..).

5. All paper works and necessary documents should be accomplished and filed WITHIN THE DAY. No one should keep a stack of unaccomplished documents of their desk.

6. Anyone coming into the office FIVE MINUTES LATER than the designated time is considered LATE.

7. Lates and absences are to be checked and listed EVERYDAY so as to keep track. Anyone who accumulates three lates and two absences will receive a MEMO.

8. All desks should be kept neat and all papers arranged at the end of the day.

9. No more card games or any form of recreational activity DURING office hours.

10. All unnecessary noise and chatter are prohibited in the office especially DURING office hours.

"It could get worse…" Fuery complained to Havoc during lunch break.

"Yeah. We're not going to last one day!" Falman said, "How long will you be staying at the colonel's office?"

"I have no idea." Havoc answered after puffing out some smoke from his freshly lit cigarette. "I think this would go on until the rumors subside… in a way, I kind'a wish it would stay this way."

All three soldiers gawked. "What?!"

"Just kidding…" he glanced down at his watch. "Hey, break time is almost over. You better start running back to your office."

x0x

"Aaaaaaaaaaah…" Mustang was absently strolling down the hallway, stretching out his stiffened arms, when his lieutenant came into sight. "Heeeyyy… Hawkeye."

She acknowledged his presence with a nod.

"Going home already?"

"Yes sir."

"How was your day with the rest of the gang?"

She shrugged.

Mustang lowered his arms and straightened his body. His expression shifted from casual to somber. "Why are you giving me the silent treatment? What did I do?"

Hawkeye stopped walking and turned to him with a haughty look on her face. The proud colonel, who instantly froze in his tracks because of that look Hawkeye had given him, exhaled in retreat. "Okay, I get it. It's the _rumor-thing_, isn't it? I don't recall anyone prohibiting us from carrying a casual conversation, so don't act like that."

Hawkeye raised her brows. "I'm leaving now, sir."

He sighed for the second time. "Very well then…"

Mustang watched her walk away without as much as a glance.

Fuery and Breda, who were standing at the other end of the hallway, exchanged suspicious looks. They were caught by the colonel, who was on his way back to the office to get his things. The look the two officers gave him was annoying, so he frowned and reverted back to his I-am-colonel demeanor. "What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing, sir." Breda answered. Fuery simply looked down to the floor and walked away.

The incident was immediately reported to the self-appointed leader of Operation Red Champagne, Lt. Col. Hughes. Hughes, Breda, Havoc, Fuery and Falman were gathered up in a famous bar across the street, discussing recent developments of their mission over a bottle of the establishment's strongest drink.

"Good. Good." Hughes said after hearing their reports. "And did you try to follow them from work?"

"Lt. Hawkeye went straight home." Havoc answered. "I stayed for an hour and well, nothing interesting going on. I don't think she's seeing anyone, though."

Hughes took a sip of from his drink. "And Roy?"

"Straight home." Breda answered. Everyone was surprised.

"Are you sure?!" Hughes asked, searching the stubby officer for signs of dishonesty.

"Damn sure."

"Excuse me, sir…"

Hughes turned to Falman who was looking at something – or someone. He followed the gaze and found Roy Mustang situated at the far end of the bar, staring at the glass of liquor in his hand.

"What are we going to do?" Falman asked his superior officer.

"Join him, of course…"

"Wait…" Fuery immediately grabbed Hughes' arm to stop him from leaving his seat. "Someone's coming…"

"Someone?"

Hughes looked around, his head sticking out like a sore thumb in an effort to see who it was.

"Settle down sir.." Fuery begged. "He might catch us!"

But Hughes ignored the plea. Mustang's companion came in through the double doors and walked straight to his table. Wearing faded jeans, light green blouse and a baseball cap, Mustang's guest took the empty seat opposite him and sat down, facing Mustang.

"My god..."

Havoc and company, who were busy hiding their faces just in case the colonel glances their way, suddenly looked up to Hughes whose eyes are still fixed at the colonel and his guest. "Sir?"

"Why, it's Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

x0x

"Are you out of your mind?" A frowning Hawkeye asked her superior officer. "If anyone sees us…"

He grinned. "Why, you don't want to be caught drinking with your boss?"

Hawkeye let out a sigh, snatched the half-filled glass from his hand and settled it onto the wooden table. "Sir, I think you've drank too much. You're not thinking straight. Gawd, don't you even cringe at the thought of being caught?" She leaned closer, snatched Mustang by the collar and pulled him close so they could see face to face. "Are you even listening to me?"

x0x

All color drained from Hughes' face. "I think they kissed."

x0x

Mustang nodded, but was probably too insane to care. This irritated Hawkeye even more. She couldn't believe how such a grown high-ranking military officer can be so careless, thoughtless… in other words, a complete pain in the neck.

"I shouldn't be here…" she told herself before leaving her seat.

"Hey… hey… hey…" Mustang called out. "Could you give me a hand here…"

_He even has the nerve to ask for help!_ She looked back over her shoulder and saw the pitiful colonel leaning against the wall. Infuriated, but concerned, she retraced her steps and reached out to help the intoxicated man stand on his feet. "Your keys sir, I'll drive you home."

"In my pocket."

She slapped his arm. "Your pocket, my ass… go get it!"

He dutifully obeyed, handing over the keys to his car within a second. Dragging him by the arm, the two "lovebirds" left the bar. Hughes and the gang were immediately on their feet. They were unfortunate enough to have not brought a car with them so they had to wait for an empty cab. When they arrived at Mustang's apartment, though, Hawkeye was already on her way out.

"I hope she didn't see us…" Fuery whispered.

"What difference does that make?" Havoc asked, "We've already unveiled their secret… so now, what do we do?"

* * *

fW: singing to the tune of Frank Sinatra's "My Way" "and now... the end is hear..." harharhar.. we only have four more chapters to go, my dear readers... unless I change my mind. teehee


	5. Chapter 5

**Operation Red Champagne**

**Day Three**

A handful of grumpy people came to work at Central Office the following day. Mustang woke up this morning with a terrible case of hang-over, therefore explaining the foul mood. Hawkeye still could not get over her superior officer's foolish blunder last night, therefore explaining the foul mood. Fuery and Co., apart from being at the receiving end of Lt. Hawkeye's indiscriminate annoyance, were frustrated by the fact that this "iron rule" under _Lieutenant Frigid_ might go on forever (therefore explaining the foul mood). Even Havoc, who previously enjoyed being in Hawkeye's position, was in a foul mood because of Mustang's endless whining.

So to sum it all up, the guys in Central Office are pretty much incompatible with Lt. Col. Hughes jovial atmosphere. He kept whistling as he walked into the colonel's office, earning a frown from Havoc and a growl from Mustang.

"My, my… how come everyone is in such a state? Is that some sort of epidemic here in Central Office?"

"Very funny, Hughes." Mustang muttered in a low voice.

Hughes shrugged. "It's pretty weird why everyone sulks at the same day. Just a coincidence perhaps?"

Mustang pushed back his chair and stood up from his seat. "Hughes, will you please go and annoy somebody else. I'm not in the mood."

"I've already been to Hawkeye's side of the hall… and, no offense, but compared to you, her foul mood is more petrifying."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, don't you wanna hear the latest information about… err…"

Mustang turned him down flat with a firm "No."

Hughes left the colonel's office, not forgetting to remind his operation regarding their task. "Report to me after work. Same venue. Same time."

x0x

She didn't want to see the colonel -- no smirk, no flirting, no whatever trick from him. So at lunch break instead of going down to the cafeteria for lunch she chose to lock herself up in the office. That moron, she thought. Moron. Moron. Moron. Moron. She couldn't understand what it was that the colonel wanted her to do. First, they agreed about proving those rumors wrong and then he pulls a trick to make her come to the bar after office hours where virtually every living, breathing military man in Central Office was to be found.

Her stomach complained. She completely forgot that she didn't eat anything this morning. That moron, she wouldn't be sulking here in the office with a starving stomach if not for his stupidity. Oh well, who cares. She's starving, she needed to eat. Who cares if he comes across him on the hallway? She could just ignore him. Pretend he never existed.

With her mind resolved, she opened the door and cursed at the very first _thing_ she saw.

"Why, good day to you, too…" Mustang said, shoving her back into the office and closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Well, for starters, I am the colonel and half of Central Office is under my command so I have every right to be in this damn place."

"Will you please get out, sir. We shouldn't be seen together."

"Look at you," he said, taking a step closer to the lieutenant. "You're acting like we're hiding something… are we supposed to hide anything from them?"

"Colonel, you know the reason _why_."

He began scratching the back of his head. "I know… but what the heck… they really don't have any proof, so why are we so worried?"

She shrugged.

"Lt. Hawkeye, I want you back in my office by tomorrow morning."

"What?!"

"That's an order."

"No."

"No?!" He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and said, "I think you've forgotten the fact that I am your superior officer."

"And I think you've forgotten the fact that our superior officers think you're messing around with your lieutenant. Just in case your memory is getting dull, I'd like to remind you that we're trying to prove our innocence by keeping a huge distance between us. That's why I refuse to return in there."

"So you're not obeying my orders?"

She raised her chin in defiance. "No."

Mustang raised his hands in defeat. "Fine." He left the room and marched back to his side of the hall. When will he ever win an argument with Hawkeye?

x0x

Mustang tried to concentrate on the report he had been reading for almost an hour but the words simply leapt out like images that didn't make any sense. Massaging his forehead with his free left hand, he pressed his face closer to the paper and cursed.

"This useless piece of shit!" He said, throwing the paper over his shoulder.

"Uh… sir…"

"WHAT?!"

"You're reading my girlfriend's letter."

"What?" He bent to retrieve the letter from the floor and began to read. "To my ever dearest… what the…?!" He turned to Havoc. "Why didn't you…"

"Uh, my apologies, sir…" Havoc reached and claimed the scented paper in Mustang's hand. "You were busy reading it, so… I didn't…"

He groaned. "Don't leave those personal stuff lying around in the office!"

"But… you… were… the… one… who… took it…"

He was about to defend himself, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." The colonel said.

It was Lt. Riza Hawkeye who stepped in, holding a folder in her hand. "Sir, important papers from the Eastern Office." She walked _toward Havoc_ and gave him the folder she was holding. Not until then did he realize that Hawkeye was actually talking to _him_ and not to the colonel. Havoc, whose voice box atrophied all of a sudden, glanced at the colonel who was busy staring at his gloved hand. Havoc waited for him to say anything, but he preferred to admire his hand instead.

"Someone will retrieve those papers tomorrow, by noon, and it is important for you to accomplish it as soon as possible."

Hawkeye gave a salute and left the room.

Havoc remained speechless.

Mustang was frowning.

That was only the first of a series of uneasy encounters between the colonel and his lieutenant. The following episode occurred an hour later, after Mustang had (surprisingly) finished the said task. Completely ignoring Havoc's offer of help, he crossed the hallway and went to Hawkeye's office, dropped the blasted folder onto her desk, turned to Fuery (who happened to be sitting near where Mustang was) and bragged about how quick he had accomplished that damn paper without _anyone's_ help.

x0x

The team members of Hughes' Operation Red Champagne recounted the recent "developments" over a pitcher of iced tea. _No alcoholic drinks tonight_, Hughes had said, _we need our sober minds to think straight_.

"I don't know why, but Mustang seems really angry about something." Havoc, who spends most of his time with the colonel, pieced together all of his observations in the past few days. "Never mind Hawkeye, we've all seen that rebellious side of her… but the colonel…"

"Well, I've dealt with the angry side of Mustang before." Hughes supplied with a shrug. "And I really can't put it into words."

"At least no one will buy those rumors anymore, now that both Mustang and Hawkeye are being hostile." Breda mused. "I don't feel like it's a good thing, though… the hostility and all… I kinda hope it's just an act."

"It could be…" Hughes refilled his empty glass. "Who knows? Mustang is a smart man. He may be playing a trick on us… and we're falling for it."

"All this for a complete show?" Disbelief filled Havoc's eyes. "I don't think so…"

"I think our mission should end here." Falman said. "What do you think, sir?"

Hughes sighed. "Yes. I think you," he pointedly looked at Havoc, "should begin with your report."

The chain-smoker Havoc was obviously confused. "Report on what? I don't even understand what is going on anymore."

"Then make a report on what you understand."

"Sir?"

"Tell them the rumors are seriously affecting the colonel, the lieutenant and everyone else in Central Office... and it should stop."

"How about the colonel and Hawkeye?" Havoc inquired.

"The hostility will subside, I'm sure of it."


	6. Chapter 6

At first, they amused themselves by keeping track of who scored most and raised a betting game on who will win… but after a while all humor vanished. Tension became extremely evident in the air and worse, they they're the ones who suffer the aftermath of every encounter.

Havoc, who rejoined his buddies in the other room, dragged at his half-finished cigarette. Luckily, Hawkeye wasn't around so he and the boys are temporarily free from the bondage of Hawkeye's rules.

"At least the colonel will be normal today… I don't think Lt. Hawkeye is going to work."

"Actually," Havoc began, puffing some smoke as he spoke, "she's not going to be here in quite a while."

"She was transferred?!" An extremely surprised Breda asked. "She didn't say a word!"

Havoc was shaking his head. "No, silly, she filed for a vacation..."

"She did what?!"

As if on cue, a fuming Roy Mustang stormed into the room. "Havoc!" He barked, "where is Lt. Hawkeye?!"

Every soldier in the room who immediately stood at attention when Mustang came in looked at Havoc, who was courageously fighting the colonel's flaming anger with a little coolness. "She filed for a vacation sir."

"Huh? A vacation? Says who? I didn't sign any…"

"Yes you did, sir."

Mustang frowned. "I don't recall any…"

"The paper you signed yesterday, sir. The one from _Eastern Office_."

The colonel raked his throbbing brain for any information regarding the said paper… and then it hit him, _the one he dropped on her desk_. "I thought it was…"

"You did not read it, sir?"

He couldn't answer. He obviously didn't. Lt. Hawkeye tricked him! He thought it was from… "Havoc, I order you to find that document. I need it on my desk by 1300 hour sharp."

"Sir?"

Mustang had left the room. All eyes were affixed on a heavily sweating Havoc, "Gawd… I don't even know where Hawkeye hid that thing…"

"It pays to do your job, doesn't it?" Fuery said, pulling a folder from one of the drawers of his desk.

"Fuery! You're my savior!!"

x0x

Riza was running after a very lively Elisha when the phone rang. Since Glacier Hughes had left for the market, she decided to answer the phone.

"Hughes?"

She immediately recognized the voice and panicked. "Um, hello…?" she said, adopting a high-pitched voice.

"May I speak with Maes Hughes… please…"

Riza bit his lip. "Sorry sir, you've dialed the wrong number."

The line was cut. She replaced the receiver and sighed with relief, and then the phone started ringing again. Riza cursed, but was suddenly reminded of Elisha so she bit her lower lip instead. _This could be the colonel_, she told herself while staring at the ringing phone. _This could be the colonel… what should I do?_

Elisha, Lt. Col. Hughes beloved daughter, walked toward her direction and reached for the receiver. "Hello?"

Riza could feel the fast-paced beating of her heart.

"It's for you." The cute girl handed the receiver to her and resumed playing. It took a while before Riza managed to say 'Hello"…

"Hawkeye!!"

It was the Lt. Col.'s voice. "Sir, please don't scare me like that!"

The jubilant voice boomed. "Well, well, well… and for a while I thought you were fearless!"

"Sir, Col. Mustang called…"

"I know. He called me here, too. He said that the number to my house, which I personally gave him, was wrong."

"I was the one who answered his call… and I said he got the wrong number."

Hughes laughed. "Oh, that's a good tactic."

"Did he suspect anything?"

"No. The poor blockhead is absolutely clueless. Anyway, don't answer any calls from now on, okay?"

"Sir, may I ask why he called in your house and not in your office, considering it's 10 in the morning and you're supposed to be working?"

"I'm supposed to be at home today, dearie." He said. "It's my wife's birthday. Unfortunately, I'm badly needed in the office so I can't skip work."

Riza nodded.

"Just relax, okay… he's not going to find out about this."

"Thank you very much sir, for letting me stay here for a while… I really don't have anywhere else to…"

"Just relax… and take care of my Elisha for me…"

"Yes sir."

"And Hawkeye, I just want to remind you that you can't really hide from him forever… Think ahead, so you'll be ready _when_ he finds out."

"Yes sir."

x0x

Mustang stared at his signature affixed at the bottom of the page. He couldn't believe Riza was able to trick him that easily. "An important document from Eastern Office, huh?" He sneered.

"Do you believe me now?" Havoc asked, looking over the colonel's shoulder and absorbing every information written on the paper held by Mustang.

"Yes, I believe you…" Mustang cleared his throat and eyed the lieutenant invading his personal space. Havoc recognized the cue and quickly took a huge step backward.

"I have a mission for you, Lt. Havoc."

"Yes sir."

"Find Lt. Hawkeye and bring her here."

Havoc gasped. "Sir?"

"This," he pointed at the paper on top of his desk. "…is not valid. She tricked me into signing it…"

_You should've read it in the first place_… Havoc wanted to object, but there's no way he'd win against the colonel, the boss, the nut who seemed to possess some feelings for the frigid lieutenant. Okay, now it's obvious. Whether the rumor was simply invented by some adversary of the colonel is out of the question. This uniformed blockhead before him is undeniably guilty as charged.

x0x

Maes Hughes was stunned to see Lt. Jean Havoc by his doorstep. When Maes answered the door he thought it was the pizza delivery boy, after all, his visit is truly unexpected. Operation Red Champagne is officially over and the man didn't have any reason to be here… but he's here… and he discovered their secret.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the dining area. Jean kept switching his gaze from Maes to Riza, who both looked like scolded puppies and couldn't look at him in the eye. The purpose of his visit was to inform Maes about the colonel, his weird antics, and the mission he had given him just this morning; it didn't occur to him that his mission would be completed upon getting there.

The pizza he had ordered is taking too long… and no one in the dining area dared to breathe a single word. Maes stole a glance at Riza who was occupying the seat next to him, and then he looked at Jean who had been staring at him for quite a while.

"Okay, staring game's over." Jean finally said, throwing both hands up in the air. "I'd like to know what's going on…"

Maes cleared his throat. "You see, Jean, Riza…" he was interrupted by Riza Hawkeye who decided to explain the entire situation herself. "I filed for a vacation and then asked Lt. Col. Hughes if I could stay here for a while… since I really don't have anywhere else to go."

"Then why take a vacation?"

Riza bit her lip. This is the first time for Jean to see _Lieutenant Frigid_'s composure crumble into pieces, and he's sorry he had to be the reason, but he badly needed his questions to be answered. "Lieutenant..?"

"Mustang was being unreasonable." Maes answered.

"He wanted me back in his office." Riza said, her voice wavering.

Jean's frown deepened. He couldn't understand a single thing. "If he's giving your job back then why…"

"Because I'm trying to avoid him!" Riza screamed. "I don't want to be an obstacle in his career! I don't want to be the reason for his downfall. Can't you see, Havoc, they're using _me_ to take him down… and should they become successful I know Mustang will hate me for the rest of his life!" Something cold and wet tickled the corners of her eyes and Riza wiped it dry with the back of her hand. "His career meant everything to him… I can't let… that… happen…"

Silence.

Jean reached for his handkerchief and handed it to the sobbing lieutenant. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "…for being insensitive."

Riza, with a small smile on her face, snatched the handkerchief from Jean's hand. "Don't you dare tell them about tonight!" Her warning was decorated with blood so thick that Jean felt a cold shiver run up his spine. Oh well, at least their lieutenant is back.

A soft rapping on the door broke the tension in the air, and Maes suddenly remembered the pizza he ordered for his visitor. "That could be our dinner." He said before leaving Jean and Riza in the dining room.

"Anyway, why did you come here?" It was Riza's turn to ask.

"The colonel ordered me to look for you."

"He did?"

"Yes. I did."

All hair on the nape of her neck stood on end upon hearing _that_ voice. She dared not look behind. The panic on Jean's face, plus the sound of _that_ voice, was more than enough to confirm her greatest fear.

"Congratulations, Lt. Jean Havoc. You found my missing lieutenant."


	7. Chapter 7

Now, all four of them occupied the dining room, with Colonel Roy Mustang sitting next to Jean and facing Riza. He was resisting the urge to smirk and be arrogant although the apologetic look on his three subordinates' faces seemed a fitting backdrop for that. Venting out his anger onto these people is not appropriate at this time, considering what he had just heard.

The uneasiness grew tenfold when Roy came into the picture. Jean didn't know if he would grin or apologize; Riza couldn't move and gravely wished she could just shrink or vanish; Maes kept cursing at that darned delivery boy with his pepperoni pizza.

Maes glanced at Riza, whose eyes were glued to the floor, and then transferred his gaze to Roy who returned a hard look. "So…" he began after swallowing his already drying saliva, "what brings you to my humble home, Roy?"

"I'd like to ask the same thing from these two." He first directed his gaze to the sweating Jean Havoc (who unfortunately didn't bring any cigarette to keep him company). "Havoc!"

"Yes sir."

"Why are you here?"

"I—uh…"

"I asked him to come over." Maes answered, rescuing the poor lieutenant. "It's Glacier's birthday today, remember?"

"Yes, I remember… Speaking of Glacier, where is she? I bought her a gift…"

He glanced down at his wrist watch. "She's probably in Elisha's room."

Riza froze. It's her turn to be questioned. She could feel the colonel's eyes on her, making the brave gun-toting persona run in retreat. _Look at him you idiot_, she told herself, _you didn't do anything wrong_.

"I overheard the conversation a while ago." Roy said, looking away. "I was there, by the doorstep. Listening. So lying to me is basically useless."

Maes and Jean exchanged looks.

"Havoc!"

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed."

His shoulders virtually dropped when he let out a relieved sigh, as if a huge boulder had been unloaded. "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Hughes, I placed Glacier's gift on the sofa, it's made of glass so you better find a secure place for it."

Maes understood the cue. "Okidoki! I'll go check if my wife is still awake..."

_Good,_ Riza thought miserably. _Just perfect_.

Now that they're alone, Roy couldn't bring himself to look at Riza Hawkeye. _Say something, damnit_! For the first time in his illustrious womanizing career, Colonel Roy Mustang got tongue-tied.

"Sir," Riza began, "please don't take it personally. I only did what I thought was good for you."

"It's not good for me." He said. "I'm assigning you back to your position and you turn me down flat. I don't have any disease, Lt. Hawkeye, there's no need to _avoid_ me. If they want to believe that we're dating, that's fine. If they want to say I'm hitting on you, very well then. You really can't control people's minds…"

"But you can control yourself…" Riza snapped. "I can control myself. We can defeat them by proving them wrong!"

"But it's not wrong!"

Riza's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Roy sighed. "Please return to my office..."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHAT?!"

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU THERE. I NEED YOU THERE. CAN'T YOU EVEN SEE IT?"

"SEE WHAT?!"

"I CAN'T…" He bit his lip and paused to think about what he had to say. "I can't concentrate without you. I tried to prove myself wrong but I'm practically useless when you're not there."

Riza allowed this to sink in for a minute. "So it's all about the work, then."

"Huh?"

Her blank stare went past through the colonel, tears glittering at the corners of her eyes. "You said, you're useless when I'm not there…"

"Riza…"

She looked away. "You need me to do all the work, right? You need me to help you around with the papers and the schedule and the…"

"It's not that!"

"So that's what it's all about, you scheming son of a bitch."

He quickly rose from his seat and forced Riza to face her. She was crying, and it broke his heart that he was the one who brought these tears in her eyes. "It's not that…" he gently whispered after locking her in a tight embrace. "I just… I can't… I don't want to be separated from you."

When the tears became too powerful to resist, and pride was too weak to overcome her emotion, Riza finally allowed herself to move out of her comfort zone and cry in his arms. "I don't want to be separated from you, too." She said in between sobs.

It went on for a while: Riza soaking his uniform with tears and snot, Roy soothing her with whispers of apology. Nobody dared admit it, but they both wished the moment would go on forever. As realistic people, though, they both knew it wouldn't.

And the very first interruption came in the form of a 12-inch, thin crust pepperoni and cheese pizza.

"I'll go get it…" Riza asked, wiping the tears off her eyes with Havoc's handkerchief.

"No." Roy objected, tightening his arms around her. "Not yet…"

"Sir…"

"Call me Roy."

She fought back a smile.

Hughes emerged into the dining room, a box of pizza in one hand. "Sorry to ruin the fairytale moment, folks, but you really need to eat something."

Roy released her from his embrace and stood up, hands in his pockets. Riza had left for the kitchen, fumbling through drawers for dining utensils. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he barely noticed Maes' unwavering stare.

"Ehem." Maes successfully caught the colonel's attention and flashed a knowing smile. "So how did it go?"

Roy chuckled while shaking his head. "I totally fucked up."

Maes laughed. "We all mess up every once in a while... that's what makes us human."

"It happened to you too? I mean, with Glacier?"

Maes shrugged. "You're never gonna believe how much of a jerk I was."

Riza emerged from the kitchen with three drinking glasses and a pitcher of yellow stuff which looked like juice.

"What Maes… no drinks?"

He shook his head.

"Bourbon? Rum? Vodka? Beer?"

"Now… now… Mustang… why the sudden gloom? Glacier didn't like any form of liquor in the house."

"It's your wife's birthday and you don't even have champagne. We're supposed to be celebrating!"

"Well, the birthday celebrant herself didn't like champagne." Maes said sadly. "The perils of getting married, my dear friend." He gave Roy a pat on the shoulder.

"Do you like champagne?" Roy asked Riza, who was busy slicing a piece of pizza for him. "No." she answered flatly.

x0x

Mustang was in a grumpy mood the following day. Havoc had already returned to his previous workplace, leaving him no one to torture and boss around. His office was dull, with half of his desk occupied by stacks of paper waiting to be read. His right shoulder was aching, what with sleeping on Hughes' small, extra-soft living room couch. Riza was occupying the guest room, and although it was okay with him to share the bed with her, Maes thought of it unacceptable. So Mustang had to either sleep on the couch or drive himself home in the middle of the night. He chose the couch because he was already planning something for the day ahead. Mustang was thinking about going to office _with_ Hawkeye, so as to send an _unofficial message_ that he and the lieutenant are already _in good terms._ The lieutenant, however, quickly rejected the idea. "About last night, sir…" she had said over breakfast that morning…

Roy's interest in Glacier's perfectly cooked pancakes faded abruptly. "What about it?"

"We should not let _them_ know."

"That's okay. I'm sure Havoc…"

"I'm not worried about Havoc." She cut him off short. "I'm worried about _you_."

Glacier, excused herself. "I… think I should check on Elisha. Maes, dear, would you please come with me?"

Maes dutifully obeyed, leaving the dinner room without a word.

"Don't tell me you're going to avoid me again." Roy said, reverting back to his I-am-colonel tone.

"I'm not going to… but we should… try to act normal."

He rolled his eyes. "Normal?! Last night I confessed my undying love for you and now you're asking me to act normal? How in the world am I going to do that?"

"Undying love..." Riza echoed. All color rose up to Roy's face.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to avoid you anymore. No more pride games. I'll be your right-hand-man again. But please understand, I don't want to become a tool in jeopardizing your military career. Face it, Roy..." Roy smiled upon the mention of his name, "…rumors can get nasty. It can ruin you, so take them seriously."

He sunk back into his chair. "So what do we do?"

Riza sighed sadly. "You know the answer to that."

That morning, despite Mustang's endless objections, the two of them decided that now is not the favorable time for a relationship. "Someday, perhaps…" Riza mumbled with a tinge of hope, "But not now."

Roy was forced to agree with Riza simply because he didn't want to argue about it anymore. Riza will eventually have it her way, anyway. On he contrary, though, the rumors won't matter to him anymore. Back then, he did worry about them, not because of any possible effect on his career or conduct. He was more terrified of losing Riza, because until last night, he was under the impression that Riza wasn't interested in him. Well, she didn't actually say that she loved him, but she did acknowledge his feelings. Plus, she did admit she was scared of losing him too, right?

* * *

_I'm unfortunately not very good with romantic scenes, I don't know why I keep writing romantic fics! I was desperately trying not to make it mushy, so the end result is... this chapter. sniff Oh well... I'm thinking about making a mushy-mushy mustangXhawkeye fic.. (man, I think I've grown to love this couple so much, I'm becoming addicted). thanks for the reviews! two more chapters and we're done!_


	8. Chapter 8

Maes, Glacier and Elisha Hughes, a true-to-life representation of the perfect family, were standing by the door way, looking ahead as Riza Hawkeye, their guest for one day, hailed a taxi cab. Before stepping in, she turned around and faced the hospitable lot who took care of her during her short-lived "vacation".

"Glacier, thank you very much for accepting me into your home."

"You may come back anytime, Riza."

She turned to the little girl and smiled. "Elisha, always be a good girl okay?"

"When are you coming back, Riza-ne-chan?"

She chuckled. "I really don't know… but I'll visit you again, I promise."

"Don't hesitate to call if you're having any more problems with you-know-who." Maes reminded him with a smile.

"Thank you very much sir. And I'm sorry for all the trouble."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. You're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you, sir."

After a deep bow, she walked to the cab and left. She's nervous about going back to work. In a way, she's not really prepared to _act normal_ with Roy. He's right, it's impossible to be casual when you've just confessed your love the night before. It's unfortunate, though, that they can't go on freely with their feelings like most people. There are rules to follow, senior officers to appease… they need to avoid any serious consequence that might root from every action. But nevertheless, it was comforting to know that the man she deeply cared about loves her just as much.

When the cab stopped in front of Central Office, her heart began hammering violently against her chest. _Easy now_, she told herself, _that man in there loves you. _

x0x

"Heyyy, Havoc…" Breda asked, worriedly looking at a very preoccupied Lt. Jean Havoc who had been staring outside the window for nearly an hour. "Heyy!"

"Well," Fuery began, "I don't know if it's just me, but it feels as if everything is getting worse."

"I wonder what's wrong…" Falman mused, watching Breda circle around the chain-smoker like a vulture. "You should stop that, it's annoying."

"Exactly my point, but look at him! Barely moved a muscle. This is amazing guys, try it. Perhaps we can make some money out of this guy… put him in _Ripley's Believe It Or Not_ or something."

"I wonder what happened to Hawkeye…" Fuery mumbled beneath his breath.

x0x

Mustang have paced the hallway several times but still wouldn't get tired of it. He kept moving from his office to the other room which Lt. Fuery and Co. (and Hawkeye during her "transfer") occupied. _Still no sign of Hawkeye_. Was he tricked again? She promised to go back to work, but it's almost lunchtime and she's yet to be seen.

Hawkeye took another glance from the corner of the hallway and swallowed every urge to laugh. She watched the colonel march back and forth near her previous workplace, scratching his head every now and then in absolute irritation. _He's waiting for me_, she thought with a suppressed giggle. _He's actually waiting for me!_

Pressing her back against the wall, she gave herself a moment to savor the uplifting thought before assuming the icy demeanor she was known for. Walking toward the colonel, she gave a salute and shouted, "1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye reporting for duty, sir."

Her voice was loud enough to startle the colonel, two 2nd lieutenants, one sergeant major and one warrant officer.

Roy and Riza silently stared at each other for a minute or two, while Fuery and the gang (excluding Havoc) watched in bewilderment. Havoc was staring, too, but not at the entire scene. His eyes were glued to the lieutenant, barely noticing the cigarette which had long slid off from his lips.

"You're late!" Mustang said, finally getting a grip on his senses.

"I'm sorry sir."

He frowned. "I'd like to have a word with you inside my office."

The man who looked like a strict, irritated colonel walked to the said office, and the woman who looked like a brave, I-don't-take-crap lieutenant followed him. When the door had closed, Fuery and Co. (again, excluding Havoc) unanimously let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that?!" Falman mumbled.

"I'm not really sure…" Breda answered.

"Well at least Havoc here is back to his senses..." Fuery turned to Havoc, whose face was all red. It's quite noticeable, also, that his mouth was left gaping at the scene they had just encountered. "Havoc… are you alright?"

Breda knocked on his forehead, as if knocking on a door. "Hey, have you lost your mind or something?"

Havoc blinked and started his way back into their office. Breda's eyes narrowed into slits as he eyed the lieutenant with suspicion.

"I think I know what's up with that guy."

Fuery and Falman gathered up in front of him. "You do?"

Breda was sporting a mischievous grin when he said, "I think he has the hots for _Lt. Frigid_."

Fuery and Falman gasped in shock. Havoc rushed back to their side, forcing them to keep quiet, while Breda hooted and jeered at the pathetically infatuated 2nd lieutenant.

x0x

Meanwhile, inside the colonel's office, Roy and Riza took advantage of the privacy by sharing their first, _real_ kiss.

x0x

**EPILOGUE**

The colonel stormed into Central Office with a serious look on his face. His heavy footsteps caught every attention… including Hawkeye's, who came to work earlier that usual. She turned to Hughes, who had been trailing behind Mustang, for answers but she merely got a shrug.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked.

Mustang plopped himself into the chair behind his desk, sunk himself deeper into it and closed his eyes.

Hughes handed her a folder and begged her to look into it. She did just that, and was shocked. Inside the folder were pictures of her and the colonel in formal clothes, chatting over a candle-lit dinner. The picture would've been harmless, except for their linked hands resting on top of the table.

"This will make a big fuss in the higher ups." Hughes mused.

Mustang suddenly woke up from his horrifying reverie and snatched the folder from Hawkeye. He grabbed one picture and pressed it against Hughes face. "Look at this," he pointed at his face, "I don't look like that. Look at that dark spot over there. That, my friend is a mole!" He forced the poor man to look at his face and pointed at his own nose. "Look at that, do you see any mole? Do you?!"

Hughes was too stunned to speak.

"And look at that." He again turned his attention to the picture and pointed at what seemed like a woman's chest." Look at those pair of cup A's. Do they look like Riza's breasts to you?"

Riza jumped at the mention of her breasts. "Roy!"

Mustang stood up and turned to her. "Look at the picture, your breast is too small!"

"Stop talking about my breasts!" she snarled.

Hughes stepped in between the two before things get any worse. "Easy... easy…" He said to both soldiers. "I just want you to see the pictures… plus, I'd like to know if it is you."

Mustang doesn't seem to be interested in answering the question so he turned to Hawkeye instead. She first glanced at Mustang, who rolled his eyes in return, and then nodded. "Yes. That was our first date."

"Well, that's all I wanted to know." Hughes said with a shrug. "Now I can cover up for you guys."

"You'll do that?" Riza asked.

"Why not? I played a huge part in this mess, remember? If any of you gets the beating, I get a beating, too."

"We owe you a lot, Maes." Roy said. Hughes dismissed the drama with a hand. "That's nothing. Although…" He leaned closer to the colonel and whispered. "I sure would love to see you marry the lass."

Riza eyed the two whispering guys with suspicion. "Ehem!"

Hughes straightened himself and gave a salute. "Oh well, I should be going now…" he said. "Take care of yourself, okay… and do me a favor… the next time you decide to go on a date, pick a place with _more privacy_."

There was a devilish smile on Mustang's face. Whatever the joke was, Riza totally missed it. "We will, sir."

Hughes laughed. "Now that's a good girl! I wish Glacier was that obedient…"

Riza frowned upon realizing the other meaning in Hughes' favor. "Lt. Col. Hughes!!"

He let out a loud, hearty laugh. "Just kidding, Lt. Hawkeye…"

When the jolly Lieutenant-Colonel had left, Roy said in a sing-song voice, "We're-all-alone-again…"

_Such a baby!_ Riza rolled her eyes. "You have a lot to do today, sir. It seems all the papers have been neglected during my transfer."

Mustang's shoulders sagged. "Not again…"

Hawkeye shot him a hard look which was more than enough to force him into submission.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

I combined the last two chapters since they were too short (and it's pretty useless to keep you hanging since the story is over, anyway). I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who posted their comments, reviews, reactions and yes, even praises. I'm glad you enjoyed reading as much as I did in writing it.

Again, I extend my deepest gratitude to:

Kasumiryumizu

Red's 21st

Unknowncat

Devatron2000

AngelIvey22

winglessfairy25 (_thanks for the help)_

And to all readers who followed this until the very end… _Arigato gozaimasu_.


End file.
